You Are Here Kokoniiruyo
by bshinigami
Summary: Because nobody likes to play the waiting game. E T One-shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS nor the song Koko ni Iru Yo. They are owned by CLAMP and SoulJa respectively. Please buy their material if you like it.

You Are Here (Kokoniiruyo)

E+T One Shot

by black shinigami

The beeping of her alarm sounded throughout the morning. 7am. After four hours of sleep it was too early for her to get up.

"..mmmmm" she groaned while turning over. Memories of last night had started to flood in her head again. Suddenly, she began to feel so lonely and the beautiful dream she had about him was slowly being forgotten.

Stretching, the amethyst haired lady got out of her bed and started getting ready for work. At the age of 23 she was already known as Japan's youngest self-made billionaire, yet she went in to work every single day in order to occupy herself. It wasn't because she had too much time on her hands but rather, if she had any spare time her mind would wonder off to a certain someone. Eriol Hiiragizawa was his name and it was obvious that she had fallen madly in love with him. It wasn't like she didn't confess her feelings to him, she did in fact, 7 years ago, and he had told her that he felt the same way but as they both had priorities which needed to be taken care of, their relationship with each other did not begin.

For him, it was his girlfriend/teacher who was still waiting for him in England, and for her, it was career. Even though she was already destined to receive a large inheritance from her mother, the young maiden still wanted to develop her own career, her own niche within the marketplace.

"Moshi Moshi" she answered into her mobile.

"Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing tonight?" A soft voice came from the electronic device.

"I was supposed to go and try out the food in that newly opened restaurant in Tokyo but I don't think I'll be in the mood tonight." Tomoyo replied.

"Great! Coz I am hosting a dinner tonight at Izakaya so please come along?" The soft voice spoke.

"Alright alright. Anything for you Sakura-chan." Tomoyo sighed as she got into her car.

"Great! I'll see you at 8 then! Ja mata!" Sakura cheered.

Tomoyo closed her flip phone and placed it into her handbag. She sighed and started up the engine. It wasn't that she did not like having dinner with Sakura, it usually just meant that they would be out for a few hours, then everyone would have to go home because of family commitments and Tomoyo would be left by herself for her mind to wander. She hated thinking about Eriol. For the past 7 years, he kept lingering in her thoughts and dreams.

"Good Morning ladies and gentleme-.." The voice of the DJ was cut as Tomoyo pressed the button to her CD player. While she had many songs on there, yet she only ever listened to one on repeat. Koko ni Iru Yo. Perhaps it was her way of comforting herself that Eriol had not forgotten about her by pretending that the singer was him and that he was telling her all those words.

"**Baby boy, I'll be here waiting for you, I'm not going no where  
You know dat I love you, and that's why it's all good, you ain't gotta worry  
My feelings won't change no matter how far you are away  
You feel what I'm tryin' to say?  
I'll be waiting for you"**

"_I feel the same way Tomoyo" 17 year old Eriol Hiiragizawa responded._

"_Really?" the beautiful teenager was taken aback that her feelings were being returned._

_He nodded. "But, I have some things that I need to take care of before we can be together"._

_She nodded in understanding. "I will build my career in the mean time". _

"_Thanks for understanding Tomoyo" he smiled at her. _

"_When will you be back?" She asked. All of a sudden London seemed so far away._

"_I don't know. As you know, I have to sort things out with Kaho first, and then I may have to start my business there" Eriol responded. _

_Tomoyo looked up at him and plastered a smile on her face. "I'll be waiting for you"._

'I'll be waiting for you'. Those words ran in her mind as she stopped at a red light. Waiting was what she did for the past 7 years. At first it seemed like a good idea, being in love and waiting for the one you love to return to you. However, she never knew that it was going to be painful and frustrating at the same time. Whatever happened to those happy and warm feelings, the "At least I know he feels the same way" speech which are often shown in Shoujo Manga. 'They were all lies', she thought. There was only so much waiting someone could do until they began to break apart from the pain and frustration, and Tomoyo Daidouji was slowly being broken apart.

"**I walked down the road that we walked together all the time, but now I could only hear my footsteps  
But, how have you been since you went your own way? Are you eating right?  
Damn, I knew I couldn't say it  
Maybe I'll just send it to you in a letter next time"**

She felt comforted everytime she heard this verse. It was as if he really did care about her.

'_How are you doing Tomoyo? I heard it was snowing in Japan, are you keeping yourself warm? Don't catch a cold ok', _those were the words written in his letters to her. They never exchanged emails as they had both thought that letters were more meaningful. It showed that you actually cared about someone by taking time and effort into writing them letters. The letters were many when he just left. She had received one every week, but as time went by they slowly began to decline. Once a week turned to once a fortnight, once a fortnight turned to once a month and eventually once a month had turned to once a year.

"Kuso" vulgarities had escaped her lips, realising that he had not written to her for over 3 years. At first she thought that her letters might've been lost, but as time went by, she added the probability of having every single letter getting lost and eventually came to a conclusion that it was because he simply stopped writing to her. The reason was obvious, he either had moved on, or he was still together with his former girlfriend – Mizuki Kaho.

"**If I had more money and if I had a more respectable job,  
If I could sacrifice everything, I'd definitely do it for you...  
But please, don't get me wrong, I wasn't trying to make you feel lonely  
While I was busy, we couldn't talk much  
But baby believe, I'm doing this all for our future  
But truth is, I wanna see you right now and hold you close  
You used to sit in the seat next to me, now it's empty  
Well, these are not exactly the things I wanted to say to you  
I know it's a little late, but I'll put the words I've wanted to say the whole time and send my Unsent Letter"**

"_Did you hear Tomoyo-chan? Eriol-kun is back today" Sakura cheered._

"_You mean back in Japan?" Tomoyo queried as she looked up from her work transcripts. _

"_Hai. He called me up to tell me that he was back. Call him and ask him out!"_

"…_The number you have dialed is not in service. Please check the number, and try again…"_

"Bastard", another curse word escaped her lips. Two weeks ago, her best friend Sakura had told her that Eriol Hiiragizawa was back in Tomoeda, Japan yet she had not heard a word from him at all. "Unsent Letters my ass", she cussed. Tomoyo knew that he became busier and busier as time went by, but now that he was back, not even a phone call came through for her. Was she really now that unimportant in his life that he didn't even have the courtesy to phone her?

Suddenly, all those words seemed meaningless. Everything they had shared together seemed like a dream. It was becoming more and more obvious to her that he wanted to avoid her. _"Be patient with him"_, Sakura once said, and it had comforted Tomoyo for a year until her patience had run out. It seemed as if everyone had just decided to play a big long prank on her for 7 years and stupid her just happened to believe them for that long.

"**Baby boy, I'm by your side, I'm not going no whe-"**

Tomoyo switched the track out of frustration. She decided that she would no longer listen to this song anymore, yet every time she was lonely or she thought of him, she would play this song again. Over and over again, just like a broken record. Perhaps that was what she had thought of herself - broken. She had been loyal to someone who had never even gone out with her for 7 years. All this sounded too fake. No one could have possibly waited for someone that long. Yet she did. And against her will, she still kept waiting.

*

"Where is everyone?" Tomoyo asked as she sat across the Li couple. Normally when Sakura Li hosts a dinner, it would be together with all their primary and high school friends, but today she only saw Sakura and Syaoran sitting infront of her.

"I didn't invite them. I thought it'd be good to just have dinner with the four of us" Sakura replied.

"Four??" Tomoyo queried.

"Sorry I'm late" A deep male voice butted in. The trio appointed their attention towards the owner of the voice and Tomoyo was left shocked.

"Eriol-kun! Glad you could make it!" Sakura cheered as she stood up to give him a hug.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan. Nice to see you again Syaoran" he greeted and then turned his attention to the woman beside him. "Hello Tomoyo" he smiled at her.

Not sure on what to do, Tomoyo nodded in response and directed her attention towards the restaurant menu. She could feel his eyes on her for the entire night and did not know whether to feel happy, angry, surprised or sad. Perhaps a mixture of these feelings?

Dinner went by quickly as Tomoyo just sat there quietly and ate. She did not bother listening to the conversations that were going on, nor did she care. Her mind kept wandering off to the gentleman beside her as she could not help but think about him. It had been seven years since she last saw him and he had grown more attractive than ever. The dark magician no longer wore glasses and had a stylish hair cut. His voice had grown deeper and manlier than before as well as that toned body of his.

"You seem quiet tonight Tomoyo" he tried to break the silence.

"Oh, I'm just tired from work" She responded casually.

"You must be very busy then. Thanks for coming out tonight" Eriol continued.

"You're welcome" a closed response.

"So how have you been over the past few years?" he asked.

"Good" another closed response.

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"No"

Eriol stopped the car abruptly. "Is there something wrong Tomoyo? You seem really upset."

"No it's nothing" she replied. She did not want him to know that she had been waiting for him for so many years.

"It's not nothing Tomoyo. You are the same as before. I can tell that something's up" he pressed on.

"No, I'm not the same as before. People change Eriol, we all change. And it's nothing, don't worry about it. I'm alright" Tomoyo tried to dodge his questions.

"I know that people change, but I can still feel that you are upset even though we haven't been with each other for so many years." He replied, looking a her with stern eyes.

"And who's fault is that?" She retorted.

"I'm sorry?" He have her a confused look.

"Who's fault do you think it was that we lost contact with each other. You stopped writing to me, you didn't even call me when you came back. If you wanted to tell me that you no longer felt the same way towards me you could have said so. But don't worry, I caught on. I understand that you moved on."

Eriol sighed as he grabbed her hand. "Look Tomoyo, I apologise for not writing to you for so long. I became really busy and finally not that my company is up as one of the highest ranked in the world, I can finally come back to see you. I didn't call you when I came back because I had to set up my business here first. You know that I have priorities" he explained.

"Priorities? Am I not a priority? You've put everything before me, you might as well have forgotten about me." Tomoyo began to cry. "And I waited for you for 7 years" she whispered.

Eriol was surprised to hear that Tomoyo was still waiting for him. He did not know whether to feel happy or pity for her. "I'm sorry for not making myself clear before Tomoyo. I didn't think that you would actually wait for me for so long and as I wasn't sure when I was going to come back, I thought it was best if I stopped writing to you so you would move on." He sighed and continued. "But I am glad that you waited for me, because I thought about you everyday in England and every time I thought about you, it made me happy – it kept me going." Eriol paused to wipe the tears out of his eyes. He then pulled out a small box with a ring inside.

"Tomoyo, I'm sorry that I did not put you first, but I really do love you. I bought this ring for you when I made my first million and I kept dreaming of the day I would see you again." He looked at her in the eyes. "Tomoyo, with marriage as our destination, will you be my girlfriend?"

Tomoyo was taken aback by Eriol's speech. He was waiting for her after all. Tears continued to stroll down her eyes as they stared at each other in silence.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol called her. The raven haired woman buried her face and into his chest and started hitting him lightly. She then embraced him tightly and mumbled,

"Baka! I've been waiting for you to say this for seven years! Don't make me wait anymore!"

Eriol smiled to himself and wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend.

END

a/n: Because I am currently waiting for someone right now, I decided to write a fic. I hope that him and I will have a happy ending as well (please don't make me wait 7 years).

I know how frustrating it is when you have to wait for someone you love, so for everyone who's waiting for their loved one right now, just remember to have tunnel vision – forget about everything else, just keep your sight on the destination.

To my anata, if you are reading this, I love you and think about you everyday. Sometimes I get very frustrated because it's nothing like the shoujo manga I read, but, I will keep waiting for you.


End file.
